Klaroline One-Shots
by ThereIsBeautyInConfusion
Summary: A series of Klaorline one-shots. I guarantee that they will always be the main couple (no Tyler, Hayley or, that pathetic attempt at a Caroline dupe, Cami). They will always be vampires (Maybe a human Caroline but that's only a slight possibility). Some will have lemons, some won't. Other than those stipulations, anything goes. For Klaroline purists like myself. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set after Season 4, Episode 23 of The Vampire Diaries. This story's current status is one of a one-shot but an outpour of positive reviews may ****_compel_****, pun intended, me to change that. ;) Either way, I hope all you readers enjoy! **

* * *

_"He's your first love. I intend to be your last." _

She sleeps at night fighting away thoughts of him and wakes up every morning with them anyway. She realizes that this is because she spends the interim dreaming of him: his curly hair, his blue eyes, his dimples and his unbelievably sharp cheekbones. She refuses to even acknowledge her thoughts of his appearance neck down. But her dreams have a mind of their own and they run to him as often as they can. They picture him in every possible scenario and try to connect with him without actually being in his presence. Her subconscious is _desperate_ for him. She ends it with Tyler soon after he leaves. Unable to stomach the thought of being with him and it makes her grieve. Tears fall whenever she thinks of how far she feels from him. How far she feels from everyone who is not _Klaus_. This man she obsesses about once took pleasure in bringing pain to the people she held most dear. Yet, she knows that he has brought her a self-assurance she has never been free to experience. Erasing all doubts implanted by the times she was hated by her father, the brief time she was disowned by her mother and the countless times she was disregarded by her friends. All of these things scarred her soul, but in the face of _him_, she was free. These things would always hurt to think of but through him they were memories of her past and not definers of her future. No one has ever done something as beautiful for her as he had. Just by loving her, wanting her and supporting her. By setting Tyler free, he had set for her demise. She now had nothing to hold against him. He had proved that he loved her enough to give her what he knew would make her happy, even when it meant his unhappiness. Ironically, Klaus allowing Tyler to be with her was what made her realize that she wanted someone else. Tyler's hands on her, his sweet words, they felt like venom to her soul. Tyler would touch her and it would sting, he'd come near her and his scent was just _wrong_, he'd kiss her cheek and she would remember how it was so much lovelier when Klaus did it. Every time he ever did anything her brain would alternately shout _you are not Klaus _and _this is so wrong. _It had taken everything she had to lovingly end things instead of just running away and never looking back. She knew he deserved a clean break and she fought hard to give it to him. Now, she was alone. Klaus was in New Orleans and she had declined to come with him. She knows the romantic thing to do would be to turn up at his door and kiss him until they were both out of breath. But she is a coward. She has never felt this strongly about anything. She is so attached to him already. The thought of him rejecting her in any way shape or form has her cowering in fear. So she does what any coward would do and calls him.

It only takes one ring for him to answer.

"Caroline. Is everything alright?" His smooth voice inquires.

She is ecstatic just at the sound of his voice but she notes that there is an anxious undertone to it. It saddens her that she has made him feel that she would only call him when she was desperate. Then she realizes that she is desperate but not for his help. She was desperate for him.

"Everything's fine. It's just that..." She hesitates. Starting is always the hardest part.

"Yes, love?" His voice is calmer, knowing instinctively that if something were _really_ wrong he would have heard it in her voice.

She is scared to explain. To admit that he's gotten under her skin, that she's realized she cant live without him. To admit that her every thought has been of him and what he's done to her heart. But then she remembers how he had put it all on the line for her. He who's biggest fear was to be left by the people he loved. He had put it all on the line knowing that she would choose Tyler over him. How could she not give him this? She smiles.

"I was wondering, what does one pack for a trip to New Orleans?" She says it laughingly but he must know what she means. _I'm coming for you._ _I'm done staying away. _

He is uncharacteristically silent. Then he speaks, a shaky voice replacing his clear one.

"Are you really coming?" He says, his awe clear as day. His trepidation as well, hoping he had not misunderstood or, worse, imagined her words.

"Yes."

He smiles. He needs to hear it.

"Why, Caroline? I set Tyler free for you. Why come here?"

"Because I'm ready. I'm ready for my last love." She finally says to him and herself. There would be no one else for her. Even without being in an actual relationship with her, he had managed to ruin her for anyone else.

Two days later she is at his door. His house here screams of him and his huge presence. She can see why he loves it in New Orleans. It was a melting pot of culture. Just like he had promised. She had taken it all in and could only think of sharing it with him, just like he had when he left her that voicemail. The moment she is at his door it is thrown open and she is engulfed in strong arms.

"My beautiful girl." He whispers into her hair. She cries at his words.

"It's been agony without you. Ever since you left, I couldn't think of anything but you." He smiles and leads her into the house.

She notices the opulent surroundings and is not extremely surprised; partly because she would expect nothing less from him but also because she was too distracted by him.

"It's been the same for me." He admits. Her heart soars at his earnest reassurance.

"Never leave me again." She demands.

"Never." He promises. Then his mouth is on her.

They make love until the morning. When the sun rises he is still thrusting in and out of her, no longer frantically. Both so spent from the previous hours of nonstop climaxing. Even after all this time she cant believe how incredibly wonderful he feels inside of her, how she feels like she can taste his soul when they connected this way. Even in his tired state, he couldn't help but be wonderful to her. Every action of his was enforced by his words.

In. "You are mine."

Out. "I love you."

In. "I will do anything to make you happy."

Even further inside, buried to the hilt. "I will always_, always_ take care of you."

They climax again; the number of this particular one was no longer tracked by any of them. He pulls her even closer and wraps his body around hers. Feeling their chests touching, their ankles intertwined, their arms around each other and his member still inside her; she is brought to tears by how cherished she feels. She knows that he is all she will ever need. Her voice breaks when she speaks.

"All I want is you. Forever." She declares, meaning every word.

"Forever, my only love. We will have forever together."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Set in Episode 4x09 of The Vampire Diaries. Klaus kills all his hybrids and knows that Tyler is behind un-siring them. Yes, I know it was really Hayley's fault but Klaus doesn't really tackle that on this episode and I refuse to write about that harlot unless it's to kill her off. I'd say sorry to Klayley fans or Hayley fans in general, but i'm not. Stupid Hay-lot. Anyway, enjoy! :) **

* * *

Tyler had told her to run. He had told her that Klaus had found about him un-siring the hybrids and that he would probably go after her to get to him. He made perfect sense, everyone in their group would agree that it would be very much like Klaus to do just so. But for some reason she felt compelled to seek him out instead. She liked to tell herself that she was sure the Hybrid wouldn't kill her but there was a part of her, however small, that begged to differ. Yet, here she was. Seeking him out on the Lockwood grounds. As she walked, she was sure what she was doing would have massive implications. Life-changing ones, even. She could feel it in her bones and yet her steps never faltered. What was she doing? She passes by the mutilated corpses of his hybrids. Oh god. He had massacred them.

_Stop, stop, stop!_ A voice inside her screams. But she keeps walking so it mustn't have been a very dominant part of her urging her to halt. She hears rustling in the underground cellar. Muffled voices. Then a scream. A battle cry, maybe? She's never heard one before. But something inside her knows she's just heard the yell of a warrior. She runs down the steps of the cell.

"Klaus!" She shouts frantically. Why is she frantic? She knows he couldn't be hurt; the pile of dead hybrids she encountered enforced that. Could she be yelling for whomever he was likely to have been harming? She likes to think so but she knows that's not true, at least not completely. She stops dead at the sight before her. He is covered in red splashes and she frantically searches for wounds that prove the blood is his own. There are none.

_Oh, thank God. _She mentally exhales. How could she think like this? Was she such a monster that the sight of all those bodies didn't touch her heart? No, she was not a monster but she definitely had very confusing feelings for someone who, up until recently, she was sure was one. The original one, even. There is one last corpse behind him. She doesn't look any longer, she's seen enough. Yet, here she is. Standing before him. His eyes are wide at seeing her at such a primal moment of his. She is sure that she will _never_ know why she is going to do what she is about to. But she does it anyway. She steps forward and wraps him up in her arms. Burying her face in his bloodstained neck. He is stiff as a board.

"What are you doing?" He asks, voice hard as steel but somehow quivering in fear. A paradoxical tone. This is the question she's been trying to answer ever since she found herself walking to seek him out. A question she's been unable to answer. But while he's asking about her presence, he is also questioning her arms around him. She can't help but notice that it feels _so _right to have him in her arms.

"I don't know." She replies, not leaving her nuzzle on his neck. Truly, she doesn't. What she does know is that nothing has ever come so naturally as this has. Giving him comfort, encircling him in her arms.

His voice quivers as he states his next question.

"Is this… Is this a trap? Are you trying to distract me?"

"Absolutely not. Earlier today, at the Christmas party….that was…."

"You being the blonde distraction. Yes, I know."

"Why did you stay then?" She questions. If he was so sure, why hadn't he called her out?

" I think you know why."

Usually, he'd be more straightforward. With her especially, but tonight was a different story. Her seeing him in this state was straightforward enough. His emotions were all over the place; this was what betrayal did to him. He definitely did not plan for her to see him this way. He was not in control at the moment.

She cant help but give him a sad smile. He was so sweet, he just didn't know it.

"So you let me manipulate you." She concludes. He laughs darkly in response.

"If you really think about it, love, _I_ manipulated _you_."

She laughs, a much lighter sound than his. She can't help but think that even in this state, he cared for her. He really did enjoy her, enough to allow her to distract him in spite of knowing her motivations. She shouldn't. She knows she shouldn't. But she can't help but compare. Tyler was never like this. He cared for her she knew but their time together was either filled with stress or filled with sex. Isn't that what relationships are based on though? Men liking sex with you enough to commit to to you? That's what she had thought. But Klaus… she wasn't doing anything for him, if anything she was doing things against him, but he seemed to want her. It was almost fairytale-like the way he pursued her. Only, Disney princes weren't murderers or manipulators. But she has to admit that Disney princesses weren't vampire either. She had killed as well. She had even enjoyed it for no reason. Klaus had every reason. They were trying to kill him after all. She knew she was in a danger zone, trying to understand Klaus this way. But she couldn't seem to stop defending him tonight, even in her mind. She looked around the Lockwood cell again, subconsciously trying to horrify herself through the bodies Klaus had mutilated. But deep down, she knew. She knew why he had done this. He felt betrayed. Abandoned. And there was nothing he feared more. Betrayal and abandonment had tainted him deeply in the past, and scars like those didn't go away very easily. Sometimes they didn't leave at all. And all she could think was: _I wish I could make them go away. _

And she realizes, that maybe she can.

She lifts her face from his neck and takes his face between her hands. His eyes widen in surprise.

She brings her face impossibly close to his. Their eyes leveled and their noses touching. Her sweet breath washes across his face.

"Come away with me." He gasps.

"Where?" He asks.

She smiles. "Anywhere. Just be with me."

His eyes well up with tears.

"For how long?" He questions.

"As long as you want." She offers. A small part of her cannot believe what she's offering. She _needed_ commitment; she was not the kind of girl who could give herself without the promise of a guy's obligation. She'd been hurt enough to know never to do that. Yet, here she was. Offering herself to him, without asking for anything in return. She was scared, but something inside her knew not to take back what she'd said.

He pulls her into his arms. His face in her neck. She feels hot tears on her collarbone. A broken, but elated whisper fills the air.

"Forever then." He concludes.

Maybe that day she hadn't known. Maybe that day she hadn't completely believed him. But she would always remember that day as the day her forever with him began.

* * *

**Reviews motivate me to write. :)**


End file.
